Dustbelcher tribe
Ogre magi | base = Dustbelch Grotto, Camp Kosh, Camp Cagg, Camp Boff, Camp Wurg | theater = Badlands | leader = Lands of Conflict p.68. Quote: "...Gro’ach the Wise, leader of the Duskbelch tribe..." | leaders = Quote: "We hired and his band of ogre mercenaries..." Quote: "The nomadic band of ogres travels between their camps across the Badlands..." | faction = neutral | pop = 200''Lands of Conflict'' p.68. 10% of 2000 inhabitants = 200. | status = }} The Dustbelcher tribeLands of Conflict p.68 (also called Duskbelch or DuskbelcherLands of Conflict p.66) is a tribe of ogres living in the Badlands, having their base in Dustbelch Grotto. Dustbelcher ogres are largely unconcerned with the other races in the area. They prey on caravans and raid occasional camps, but their numbers are too few to cause a major threat to the dwarves (both Ironforge and Dark Iron) or to . History The Dustbelcher were once part of the Horde. They are lead by Gro'ach the Wise, they are content to feed on troggs and stray dwarves, but pity the fool that draws the wrath of the entire tribe. The substantial might and fearsome aspect of the ogres makes them truly awesome foe in combat. and his dwarves were forced to leave their excavation site and the Dustbelcher ogres used the occasion to steal all the wagons and supplies for their own. Those of the Camp Kosh ate like vultures and some of them made their home in that place. The dwarves want to recover their supplies back and then take from the ogres to reinforce their base. The Horde contracted to Boss Tho'grun and his band of ogres to help them obtain the so that they could release and kill Blacklash and Hematus, but Tho'grun stole the Sign for himself and betrayed the orcs, overwhelming them and taking it with him to Camp Boff. This band is a nomadic one, travelling between the camps, making it difficult to locate. Both Alliance and Horde are targeting Boss Tho'grun for stealing the Sign, Gorn will be happy to see him dead and Garek thinks that drastic measures should be taken because the ogres managed to steal the Sign. Camp Cagg, Camp Kosh, Camp Wurg, Camp Boff and Dustbelch Grotto are the homes of most the Dustbelcher ogres, but others are nomadic. Leadership The Dustbelcher tribe is led by Gro'ach the Wise, but he is not present in World of Warcraft. Boss Tho'grun is the leader of a mercenary band, this is just a part of the tribe as they are said to wander between the camps and not residing in an specific place like most ogres. Combat Relentless when moved to take up their clubs in battle, the Dustbelcher ogres usually fight as a single unit. When facing inferior numbers, the lumbering hulks separate into three smaller divisions. These smaller units move to envelope the enemy, crushing opponents from three directions at once. Known members Ranks * * * * * * * * * Notes *Both "Duskbelch" and "Duskbelcher" are mentioned in Lands of Conflict under the Badlands section. A section is called "Duskbelch Ogres" describing them, but then the populations mentions the "Duskbelcher" ogres, meaning they are referring to the same ogres. *It is said that "Duskbelch Grotto" is a large ogre camp in the Badlands where "Duskbelch" ogres live. In World of Warcraft, the "Dustbelcher" ogres are live in the "Dustbelch Grotto". Furthermore the "Duskbelch" aren't mentioned in World of Warcraft and the "Dustbelcher" aren't mentioned in the RPG, when they are supposed to inhabit both the Badlands. This would mean that the name of the ogres was changed by Blizzard Entertainment or was a typo by one of the writers in the RPG. References Category:Lands of Conflict Category:Badlands